


A Vengeance of Viscum album

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Except Bertie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Other, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Someonehas hung mistletoe around all over the airship, and people keep coming across it at veryinconvenient times
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom, Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith, Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Sasha and Grizzop

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe started in ancient Greece, so of course I had to fit it in with RQG. 
> 
> A drabble collection. I will add characters/ships as I go.
> 
> (I'm aware that 'Viscum album' is Latin and I don't care)
> 
> Thank you Sun for the inspiration <3 And Coign for the motivation ;)

Sasha and Grizzop are walking together through the halls of the airship when he stops her by grabbing her sleeve. “Hey, wait,” he says, tilting his head back to look up at her with an incredibly pointy grin.

“A’ight, Grizzop?”

He beckons her closer, and after she kneels, he points to the spot directly above their heads. She looks up. _Mistletoe._

“Oh!” As soon as she looks back to him, his lips are on hers, and she deepens the kiss after a moment.

When they pull apart, they share a pair of sharp grins, then go back to their duties.


	2. Azu and Kiko

Azu meets with Kiko while they both have a bit of downtime. She feels her face break into a shy smile when she sees the other woman. “Hello, Kiko,” she greets, taking Kiko’s hand in her own when she offers it.

Kiko glances quickly upwards, then smirks. Before Azu has a chance to see what she looked at, Kiko presses a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling away after less than a moment. Azu stares at her, her cheeks growing warm. When Kiko looks up again, Azu follows her gaze, grinning when she sees the mistletoe. She returns the kiss.


	3. Cel and Zolf; Cel and Azu; Cel and Barnes

Cel (quite literally) runs into Zolf when they finish their shift. “Oh! Sorry Mister Smith!”

Zolf looks up at them, then looks up more, and he looks surprised, before breaking into a smile. “Look.”

Cel follows his gaze. “Oh, yeah! Mistletoe! It’s _everywhere!_ ” They look back at him. “Wonder why that—” They’re cut short when he pulls them down by the front of their shirt. “Mister Sm— Zolf?” They stare at each other for a moment, then he presses his lips to theirs.

It’s quick, and then he’s suddenly walking away, turning the corner before they can even say anything.

* * *

Later, Cel sits in the mess hall, frowning down at their cup of tea as they think about Zolf’s kiss. They look up as Azu sits down across from them. “Hey, Azu.”

“Are you alright, Cel?” She asks. “You seem… troubled.”

Cel explains what happened with Zolf earlier, and Azu laughs. It’s sweet and gentle, not at all mocking. She explains the tradition of kissing under mistletoe, and things start to make sense in Cel’s mind. “Oh, okay! Thank you, Azu!

When they come across the mistletoe on their way out of the mess hall, they share a gentle kiss.

* * *

Cel and Barnes notice the sprig of mistletoe at the same time. Cel looks to him, and _grins_ at the deep blush that has already spread across his cheeks and ears, and down the back of his neck. “Well, Commander,” they say in a flirty, sing-song tone. “Would ya look at that?”

He bites his lip, looking up at them shyly through his lashes, and it’s clear how much they’ve managed to fluster him with that alone. They reach one hand out to cup his jaw, running their thumb over his lips. When he parts them slightly, Cel kisses him.


	4. Sasha and Hamid

“Oh, Sasha, look!” Hamid exclaims, his head tipped back to look at a spot above her head. His face breaks into a lovely, shy little smile.

She glances up, smiling when she sees the mistletoe. She looks back at Hamid, and in one smooth movement, drops to one knee and takes the halfling up in her arms, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. When she pulls away to take a quick look at him, he’s blushing a pretty shade of red. _Excellent,_ she thinks, then tips his chin back and gives him a short, soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
